A large portion of the Internet follows a client server model in which client devices request content from server systems across the Internet via a browser or a different client application, e.g., a mobile application. Client devices can receive multimedia content that is unique to specific users or common across multiple users, e.g., from various websites on the Internet. Under current content delivery schemes, network traffic bottlenecks at the server end are generally relieved via content delivery networks that cache content files on cache servers distributed around the Internet nearby large concentrations of users. Network traffic bottlenecks at the client end are generally relieved via browser or other caches on the client devices. Despite the use of cache servers and the browser caches, a large amount of redundant traffic still flows through the current client/server network architecture. For example, redundant traffic may flow between content delivery networks and various servers that service multiple client devices.
Reducing redundant network traffic is desirable because it can increase overall network speeds and reduce network infrastructure costs. This can be especially useful in emerging markets where Internet infrastructure is only now improving.
The figures depict various embodiments of the disclosed technology for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments may be employed.